BF1: Mud and Blood
Mud and Blood is one of the fan-proposed DLC by SPARTAN 119, focused on the WWI battles on the Western Front not featured in the main game or other DLC. Weapons Burton Light Machine Rifle *Magazine: 5 *Muzzle Velocity *Variants: Trench, Storm, Optical *Class: Support *Skins: Intermediate (Silver), The Ace (Gold) The Light Machine Rifle was a weapon designed in 1917 intended to arm aircrews for use against observation balloons, firing incendiary ammunition. The weapon was an usual design of select fire weapon with two 20-round magazines feed into the weapon at 45 degree angles from both sides. When one magazine was expended, the user switched to the second. The weapon fired a .345 WSL round adopted from the round of the Winchester 1907 Self Loading Rifle, one of the earliest examples of an intermediate round, making the LMR a forerunner to the weapons now known as "assault rifles". Ross Rifle *Magazine: 5 *Muzzle Velocity: 914 m/s *Variants: Infantry, Sniper *Class: Scout *Skins: Vimy Ridge (silver), Pegamegabow (gold) New variants in addition to ones from Apocalypse DLC- Infantry and Sniper. Sniper variant fires the .280 Ross round, giving it a different "sweet spot" location, at a range of 170-210 meters, excelling at extreme range shooting. Chauchat-Ribeyrolles 1918 SMG Extended *Magazine: 20 *Muzzle Velocity: 630 m/s *Rate of Fire: 360 RPM *Class: Assault *Variants: Extended *Skins: New variant in addition to the one from the Apocalypse DLC- Extended, with a 20-round Chauchat magazine. Thompson Annihilator *Magazine: 20 *Muzzle Velocity: 285 m/s *Rate of Fire: 1000 RPM *Class: Assault *Skins: Trench Broom (Green Camo), Chicago Typewriter (Silver), Tommy Gun (Gold) A prototype of what would become known as the Thompson Submachine gun, the legendary "Tommy Gun", the Annihilator was the first weapon to be described by the term "submachine gun", by it's designer, John Thompson. The weapon arrived in Europe in 1918 two days too late to see service in the war. The weapon resembled later variants of the Thompson, but the first version lacked the stock of later models and had a higher rate of fire of 1000 RPM. In-game, the weapon is intended as an alternative to the M1912 and Automatico. Meunier Rifle *Magazine: 15 *Muzzle Velocity: 800 m/s *Class: Medic *Variants: Storm, Trench, Factory *Skins: The Meunier Rifle was a French semi-automatic rifle designed prior to the First World War intended to replace the Lebel 1886. Production was halted at just over 1000 units due to the start of the First World War, some of which did make it into the trenches in field tests. The weapon used a mechanically complex long-recoil system and used specialist 7mm ammunition, which ultimately lead to it being rejected in favor of the RSC-1917 rifle when the French finally adopted a standard semi-automatic rifle late in the war. Fosbery 1891 Shotgun *Magazine: 5 *Class: Assault *Variants: Factory, Hunter, Slug *Skins: George Vincent (Silver), The Paradox (Gold) The Fosbery 1891 Shotgun was a prototype weapon designed by British Lt. Col. George Vincent Fosbery, the designer of the Webley-Fosbery automatic revolver, in 1891, making it one of the earliest pump-action shotguns. The weapon was a 16-gauge shotgun firing from a five-round magazine. In-game, the smaller bore means the weapon has lower damage (though still capable of a one-shot kill) than the Model 10A or Winchester 1895, but a tighter spread. The slug variant is fitted with a Fosbery "Paradox" barrel with a rifled end, giving it greater accuracy at a distance than the Model 10A slug. Mauser Combination Rifle *Magazine: 5 (rifle), 1 (shotgun) *Class: Scout *Variants: Infantry, Optical, Marksman *Skins: The Custom (Silver) Zwilling (Silver alternate), Jager (Gold) Based on a custom hunting weapon created by a gunsmith in Berlin shortly before the war consisting of a Mauser rifle with an underbarrel shotgun. Only one weapon of the design is known to exist. In-game, the two weapons are switched in by switching the fire mode. The rifle's damage profile is identical to that of the Mauser 98, while the shotgun is comparable to that of the Model 1900 Factory variant. Smith and Wesson M1917 *Magazine: 6 *Muzzle Velocity: 231 m/s\ *Skins: Bellau Wood (silver), Lost Battalion (gold) Webley Self-Loading Pistol *Magazine: 7 *Muzzle Velocity: 236 m/s *Class: Support *Skins: London Police (engraved), Royal Navy (blue pattern), Horse Artillery (silver), The Pilot (gold) British semi-automatic pistol made by Webley and Scott, based on unsuccessful Mars Automatic Pistol. Saw use in WWI by the Royal Navy, Royal Horse Artillery, and Royal Flying Corps. The weapon had issues with ergonomics which meant many servicemen favored revolvers over the Self-Loading Pistol. In-game, performs similarly to the Mars Automatic. Webley Pritchard Bayoneted Revolver *Magazine: 6 *Muzzle Velocity: *Class: All *Skins: Trench Raider (Green Camo), Somme (Silver), Angel of Mons (Gold) The Pritchard Bayonet was a prototype bayonet made from the British Webley Revolver made from the front end of an old French Gras bayonet. About 200 were manufactured for a private purchase, but were never issued to the British Army. It is not clear if it was ever used in combat. In-game performance similar to the Auto Revolver, but slightly lower rate of fire (as it is the original double-action Webley), and is capable of a bayonet charge. When meleeing with the pistol, the player character will use the bayonet instead of their standard melee weapon. Winchester .50 Caliber Anti-Tank Rifle *Muzzle Velocity: 3000 ft/s *Magazine: 5 An experimental design created by the Winchester corporation as an anti-tank weapon using a .50 rimmed round based on the German 13.2mm TuF cartridge, and the forerunner to the legendary .50 BMG round. Replaces the T-Gewehr with US tank hunter kit- to balance the magazine, the weapon has slightly reduced per-shot damage to armor. Goddard Rocket Launcher *Magazine: 1 *Muzzle Velocity: 110 m/s *Class: Assault American rocketry pioneer Robert Goddard designed a handheld rocket launcher, and demonstrated it in 1918, a mere five days before the war ended. While the design never saw service, it would act as the predecessor to the Second World War-era Bazooka.In game, the Goddard Rocket Launcher is a gadget for the Assault class, similar to the AT Rocket Gun. Unlike the AT rocket gun, the Goddard launcher does not need to be fired from a bipod and does higher damage, but has a shorter effective range higher drag and bullet drop. Schnellwerfer *Magazine: 6 (max capacity 1 burst) *Class: Support An Austrian mortar also used by the Germans in the Battle of the Argonne, the Schnellwerfer fired six shells at once at a range of 200-500 meters, making it a formidable defense weapon. The weapon is an alternative to the mortar for the Support Class, but fires all six shells at once, and has only one burst- no reload. Essentially a high-risk, high-reward weapon. Model 1913 "Patton" Saber *Type: Saber *Class: All *Damage/Speed Model: Medium/Medium The Model 1913 saber was a cavalry sword designed in 1913 by then-Second Lieutenant (later General) George S. Patton for the US Army. Unlike most cavalry sabers, which were curved slashing swords, the Patton saber was a thrusting weapon, intended to be used like a "one-handed lance. In-game, it may be selected as the player's melee weapon, and most of its animations involve thrusting the blade into the torso of an enemy, reflecting its intended use. Push Dagger *Type: Knife *Class: All *Damage/Speed Model:Low/Fast A Robbins-Dudley push dagger manufactured as a close-range fighting knife for the British during the First World War. Designed to be thrust in a punching motion. The weapon features a blackened blade to avoid reflecting moonlight and potentially giving away the user's position. Flail *Type: Blunt Melee *Class: All *Damage/Speed Model: Medium/Medium An improvised melee weapon based on a medieval design, the flail consists of a spiked weight on the end of a chain attached to the handle. The weapon was capable of striking with greater force than an ordinary club or mace thanks to the momentum of the chain. Blacksmith's Hammer *Type: Blunt Melee *Class: All *Damage/Speed Model: Medium/Medium An iron hammer originally intended for making and fitting horseshoes for the cavalry, now used as an improvised bludgeoning weapon. Vehicles Mark IX Armored Personnel Carrier Sturmpanzerwagen Oberschliesen K-Wagen (Behemoth) Map Yser *Faction 1: Belgian Army *Faction 2: German Empire *Vehicles: Infantry Only Mons *Faction 1: British Army *Faction 2: German Empire *Vehicles: Cavalry, Armored Cars, Aircraft Marne *Faction 1: French Republic *Faction 2: German Empire *Vehicles: Cavalry, Armored Cars, Aircraft Vimy Ridge *Faction 1: Canadian Expeditionary Force *Faction 2: German Empire *Vehicles: Armored Cars, Tanks, Aircraft *Behemoth: Grosskampfwagen Canal du Nord *Faction 1: Canadian Expeditionary Force *Faction 2: German Empire *Vehicles: Cavalry, Armored Cars, Tanks, Aircraft *Behemoth: Grosskampfwagen La Courtine *Faction 1: Russian Mutineers *Faction 2: French Republic Caverne du Dragon *Faction 1: French Republic *Faction 2: German Empire *Vehicles: Infantry only An underground map based on the network of limestone caves and tunnels known as the Caverne du Dragon or Dragon's Lair in under the Chemin des Dames ridge used by both the French and Germans at varying points in the war. Sometimes different sections of the cave were held by different sides at the same time. The map consists of limestone-walled caves, some reinforced or artificially expanded, with field hospitals, barracks, and command posts within, with some barricades within the cave at strategic points. Messines *Faction 1: British Empire *Faction 2: German Empire *Vehicles: Cavalry, Armored Cars, Tanks *Behemoth: Grosskampfwagen Bellau Wood *Faction 1: United States *Faction 2: German Empire *Vehicles: Cavalry, Tanks *Behemoth: Grosskampfwagen SPARTAN 119's Proposed DLCs *BF1: Red Rising *BF1: The Lion of Africa *BF1: War in the East *BF1: Forward to Glory *BF1: Mud and Blood Category:Battlefield 1